This study investigated relationships between obstetric medication and physical and cognitive development through age seven. Subjects were full term infants of mothers with uncomplicated pregnancies and deliveries from two hospitals in the NCPP. Pharmacological agents studied were inhalation anesthetics and six other drugs administered during labor and delivery. Outcomes in the first year of life included items from pediatric and psychomotor assessments. Later outcomes were scores from psychometric examinations, and items from a neurological examination. Significant associations between outcomes and drugs were examined in multiple logistic regression analyses with other risk factors included. The results suggest that inhalants and oxytocin are associated with deficits in early motor development. Administration of scopolamine and secobarbital is related to respiratory difficulties in the newborn, and inhalant anesthetics, scopolamine, and secobarbital are associated with palpable liver at 4 months. At later ages, scopolamine and oxytocin are associated with lower scores on some cognitive and achievement tests. This is one of the few investigations of possible long-term effects of obstetric medications.